nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hay E. Redding
Also known as Redbeard, he was a powerful pirate during the Era of the Skylords. He was under the Skylord Simoun Simula for a while, but left to be his own captain. He was last major pirate to join the New World Pirates during that time. Bounty: 910,000,000. He is considered the most dangerous of the New World Pirates. History Born in Carnelia, he joined Simoun Simula during a recruitment drive she had in his town. However, after actually having to live by her morals and desires, he became disenfranchised and jumped ship. He took with him several similarly minded crewmembers and started his own Pirate group, the Blood Knights. He started a gigantic killing spree in Arcadia that, including casualties from starvation and from fires, numbered in the millions. The recently formed Terradon Fleet under newly promoted Admiral Kevin Kyle, swept in and were defeated, according to reports, after only five minutes of battle. Admiral Shane Revelin personally went with his Estoc Fleet to fight him, but Redbeard heard of it, and escaped before Shane could give battle. His beard, they say was died permanently in the red blood of his victims. He lightened up his sprees a little, but he still kills a great deal, and when ever pirates under his flag show up, people flee in fear. He eventually met Bluebeard, and the two fought to a draw. Bluebeard told him about the New World Pirates, and their goals. Redbeard, respecting power, met with Whitebeard and joined the group. Personality Constantly makes the top "Fifty most violent villains" lists nearly yearly. Likes good beer, good meat and good girls. He rarely makes plans, except in the heat of battle, and never budgets his money. He talks too much and often kills people before he's finished explaining what to do. Gets a big rise over killing people, but repects people who are hard to kill. He values his friends, however, and makes an effort not to kill them, as he wouldn't be able to run his ship, otherwise. Other *Has no specific weapon of choice, preferring to use whatever is on hand at the time, including people. *Is a very rare half-blood Giant/Human. *Capable of eating great amounts, causing famine in some areas. *Is one of the few New World Pirates who has no real desire to destroy the Skylords, but will relish the chance if provided. Notable Crew (They've survived the longest) Havener the Axe: First mate of the Blood Knight pirates, known for his gigantic axe and for being a powerful sumo wrestler. Bounty: 635,000,000 Jazz the Sax: Second mate and navigator of the group. Sings while he kills. Bounty: 795,000,000 Red Dogma: A former Priest of The Light. Wanted by nearly all religious organizations. Bounty: 815,000,000 Real World Reference Reference to Hayreddin Barbarossa, who had the nickname of redbeard. His three crew men are plays on characters that Xewleer has read in books, not necessarily villains. Category:Carnelian Category:Male Category:Pirate Captain Category:Skylord Period Category:Sky Pirate Category:Half Blood Category:New World Pirates